mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Ongoing gags
Throughout the adventures many ongoing gags will pop up from time to time. They include: * "Retrieve arms".Homestuck #1905: Based on the fact that character arms are often not drawn when by the character's side. This command is often the first command given to a new character when they appear. * Weapons in Problem Sleuth may be exchanged with something else, also known as an innocuous double. The next frame typically gives an explanation of why it's ridiculous to think the character ever had such an object in the first place. * "Punch in snout to establish ": Ace Dick from Problem Sleuth is prone to expressing himself through violence, and tends to exert his Emotions in this fashion. Oddly enough, it usually results in him gaining allies. * "Ride like a mechanical bull": A command often given toward objects that clearly should not be ridden like a mechanical bull. * "Throw down hat in disgust": A command common among the male characters establishing their disgust in recent events. It doesn't matter whether they are good or bad, nor how much they try and resist, sooner or later the hat will fly! This gag was recently ported to Homestuck. * "What Pumpkin?" The appearance of pumpkins, which originated from Jail Break. As pumpkins are rather elusive, it's often very difficult to actually tell if there has ever been one in the room. * Busts: Typically placed in Problem Sleuth, busts are seen obstructing pathways, as Busts-R-Us is a Legitimate Establishment and are constructed to look like several movie celebrities, one notably being Snoop Dogg. A combination of busts has been created, the Bowen Stillson Dogg. * "Fondly regard...": Since Godhead Pickle Inspector refuses to do anything other than "Fondly Regard Creation", many commands are given that use a word that sounds very similar to "Creation". (For example, "Fondly regard crustacean" or "Fondly regard cremation".) * The word shit is used often, giving extra adjectives to adequately describe how shitty the command is. Sometimes the Shit is good, as in "Shit Got Real"; or sometimes the Shit is bad, as in "This is just Complete Horseshit" * Trying to use Sepulchritude. Problem Sleuth has had to hold off on using sepulchritude many times. It has now been used. * "I don't know why you haven't thought of that": Some actions occur on their own, and the action notifies the player that they most likely should have thought of this MONTHS ago, or that something is so simple that the player shouldn't question its obviousness. * Gay porn: Often times the author will slip in some gay porn. Most notable is Hunk Rump. * Idiotic thoughts: When characters are first introduced in Homestuck, they get insanely idiotic thoughts which normally consist of acting like an animal and desecrating their surroundings via some bodily function. They usually get these thoughts after trying to retrieve their arms.Though those thoughts often got cancelled, Jade alreadymade it . * Dropping things: In Homestuck, picking up things or taking them out of the Sylladex can cause other items captchalogued in there to eject, often violently and to hilarious fashion. * Level Up for Slaying the Imp: In Homestuck, objects used by Rose to smash imps have been given their own ranking on the Echeladder. These objects include, John's Fridge, bathtub and the old copy of Colonel Sassacre's. * "You figure you've left him hanging long enough.": In Homestuck, both John and Dave have left various things "hanging". In John's case it is used figuratively to mean that he needs to high-five the Kernelsprite, in Dave's case it is meant literally referring to the hanging puppet in his way. * "Don't Move Or The Gets It": In Homestuck, certain characters will use this maneuver in times of struggle, as a unique move to catch their foes off guard. It usually involves some sort of inanimate object. Victims of this action include both John's Rabbit and his Pogo Ride. * "Be the other guy": A command used to semi-force the story to focus on another character. It was first used in Jailbreak (though not perfectly) and later appeared in Homestuck to make the story shift from Dave's perspective to John's. Also used for other characters. * "First, be the pony. Second, ..." A command from Jailbreak makes an appearance in Homestuck. *"Sweet Catch": It appears when one of the main character catches something at very high speeds. *Misquoting: The narration will often include a quote, only to attribute it to the wrong person. *Psyche: Before something cool is about to happen, AH suddenly shifts the story to focus on another character. The first time this happened was when Rose first left the observatory to confront her mother, which was interrupted with "OH PSYCHE" and switching to Dave's introduction. Worthy of note is Andrew's X2 DOUBLE PSYCHEOUT COMBO and, eventually, an attempt at a 5X CLIFFHANGER COMBO and the cause of an UNPSYCHE. On this page, there's a PRELOADER PSYCHEOUT luring the reader into thinking it's Dave's Strife page when in it is really Jade's. * " in the , but not many..." : This expression is used a lot of times in Homestuck, to change the story's current time to go to the past or to the future, as the story occurs in both simultaneously. * "Lousy goddamn stupid ." So far, every kid save for Dave has voiced their disgust for something in this manner. Category:Jail Break Category:Jail Break Concepts Category:Bard Quest Category:Bard Quest Concepts Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Problem Sleuth Concepts Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Running Gags